A World Through Closed Eyes
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: "My eyes are closed, but I still see so much more. Come with me and see my world if you want." You heard her. Join the Aura-watching animal lover on her short trip through Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Friendship/romance. Dawn POV. R&R Please.
1. The World I see: Part 1

It's so… radiant. That must be the right word: radiant. Their auras are so much vaster compared to my animal friends back home. They give off different waves of energy when compared to the calm trees that cloak my hideaway. Muddy red tones; not a problem. I've felt those from those that passed my woodland friends. But they aren't all so repelling. That red haired girl, her aura is gold. It's beautiful, but I can't help but worry. Time isn't an easy thing to retake; it never stops. But she doesn't need to worry about lost time. Not with so many auras to grow off of.

And that one? For once, I don't want to look at another's aura. His is… patchy. Unstable when I think about it. However, his core is an enchanting dark blue; I see other auras coursing around it. Each jabbing to try and take the center; like Tanager's pecking over a nesting spot in the tree's hold. For him, I hope he finds relief soon enough. His aura suggests he deserves that much.

Who am I to be speaking so openly to you? My name is Dawn; I see what others have trouble seeing; listening to what some think is 'chatter'. But I'm no different then you, whoever you are. I'm only Dawn, and you're only you. Though my eyes are closed and I feel the lake breeze brush through my hair, I still see the dim glow of their auras. Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?

No?

Take my hand… I'll show you a world through closed eyes. It's cosmic when you give it a try.

* * *

><p><strong>A short start for a story I'm working on. I promise that the whole story won't be told in her POV, but some of it will. What's the story about? Well, stick around and find out.<strong>


	2. The World I See: part 2

The air is never so chilling back home. It's a new experience. And I'm really enjoying it. I've always enjoyed my place among the scurrying animals and the cool canopy of the towering tees; but here exposed in the clear sky and having the refreshing brush of the lake water against my clean face… it's rejuvenating to the spirit.

It seems it works for everyone including me. Even if I see the curling crimson of repelling auras off a few of these people, even their aura can't help but bare a small tint of a paled yellow. I'll take a small relief in that. I don't expect anyone here to see my aura, however.

I mean nothing by it, but their auras are all so… full. To see the world I see you need to have an emptiness I guess. My eyes search and see for aura, in a way for wanting to fill my void. Don't take that as if I'm missing something or that I'm empty of something. It's more about that I'm more open. More accepting.

Perhaps that's conceded of me to think; but that's up to your interpretation.

In the time between then and now, I will continue to look at these people; maybe I'll grow off of them and they will do the same in versa. For example, I'm really enjoying this silent giant's indigo warmth… I've never met one with such open and fixating mental ties. I rarely admit this, but his mind could outweigh my spirit; and I welcome the thought. On another time, when this ride to Wawanakwa has concluded, I hope to revel in his aura more… it's so welcoming.

Welcoming… A word I can't spare on that boy over there. Pulsating, blood red twisting around muddied forest hue green. I've never seen such tremendous levels of self-pride and such jadedness in my life. Even the most twisted of snakes I've encountered in the forests weren't so… loathsome. Funny though. He sort of resembles a snake in a way. If I were to look at him with normal eyes, he may have seemed normal; attractive even. But no… I don't see through normal eyes right now. I'll watch that one carefully...

Not in that manner. I only mean… No one can be all evil. Good is in everyone's heart. Aura shows a lot, but not the deepest depths at all times… I suppose in that way people that can't see auras have an upper hand. They don't need to worry about pre-preconceived notions about people… finding out about a person verbally and sometimes physically can outweigh spiritually sometimes.

So I wonder? Even if they can't see my aura; even if they haven't heard me speak once yet; I can't help but bring myself to wonder.

What do they think of me?

What does my aura tell about me if they could see it? Sometimes I wonder myself. Does my aura show what I think myself of being? Maybe…

I could always look at my reflection and find out…

Why haven't I?

Good question. Let me ask you something in return: If looking at what you really look like on the inside and outside meant you could never take it back, would you still do it?

Either way, I'm in no hurry to see for myself. I have all the time in the world.

I'm sorry. My talk with you will have to wait… our host has planted a bomb to the back of our ship. I hope to see you on the shore… I look foreword to our shared time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just so filled with insperation that I just couldn't help but get the next one out. Anyway, Read and REVIEW please.<strong>


End file.
